ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons
Dragons are one of the first beings of the material world, they are the beings that derive from Anerapsa . They have had a long war with the Oni , but eventually came to peace. APPEARANCE Dragons are snake like in shape, with sturdy legs, and claws, they have long whiskers and horns, they have wings, and scales that show their subtype. There are many types of Dragons, each corresponding with one of the natural elements. Many wealthy Dragons add good and jewels to their s scales to show significance. ABILITIES All Dragons have the ability to create, basically the power to create any thing using their imagination. Dragons can also travel between realms. Other Dragons have elemental power. However it is only the natural elements: * Ice * Fire * Earth * Nature * Water * Lightning * Wind The children of Anerapsa, Firstbourne and Redai, are immortal, as well as Firstbourne's children, Flamewalker, Iceshatter, Stormbringer, and Rockslayer. HISTORY When Anerapsa and Zelar decided to send the first beings onto the First Realm, Anerapsa sent her one egg down, which happened to have twins in it. Firstbourne and Redai ruled as King and Queen for many centuries, until Redai discovered the consumption property of Dragonic magic, and used it to bring terror among the First Realm. Each nation had their own idea of how to deal with him, the Oni King, Accio wanted to destroy him and let his power be lost in the winds of infinity. The Dragons on the blogger hand wanted to divide his power into different seals, locking him away forever, so if he ever did come back he would be powerless. This is what they did, they tricked him into locking his power away forever. The Dragons made keys, Talismans. These talismans would eventually be used by the staff counsel. With Firstbourne as a Queen the Dragon Empire was back on their feet. Many millennia later, the gods Ras and Anik decided to send a "perfect" role model that they could learn from, as after the Redai issue the Oni and Dragons coexisted. The child was gifted the power to create and to destroy, and he was found by the Oni Prince Graithar, who would later give the child to Firstbourne. Then, out of nowhere the Oni Empire accused them of killing Graithar, and declared war. The infinite war of creation and destruction The dragons had a hard time fighting the, but it was relatively easy at the same time, they create something, the Oni destroy it, the Oni break their walls, they rebuild it. The child, Yin , had ran away after learning that his power was the reason all this was happening. He did come back though and lead the Dragons to Scorpius, and destroyed it. The Dragons helped the Myei create the Oni masks and watched as every Oni was killed, well almost every Oni. Though the White Oni had given up their powers, they still hated Dragons, and began to hunt them. The Dragon Hunters Though the White Oni had given up their powers, they still hated them and stole the Dragonbone blade, and used it to exploit the elemental power within Dragons. Their leader, Iron baron, had made countless challenges to the Queen, though Firstbourne had one every time, first she took his led, then his hand, then his eye, then his pride. After this many dragons began to go missing, and no one could find them. Amaru's experiments Amaru had been experimenting with different types of essence to create different elements, and something he called the Six arts, Firstbourne wanted to intervene, but she couldn't, as Amaru had created something known as Black magic that could suck the living essence out of an individual. But eventually the other members found out then he used the Kamuracakae to defend him. Though he was eventually defeated, and the power split up and went to other people. Hiding the Golden weapons almost a millennia and a half after that, Wu, one of Yin's children, had defeated Garmadon, Yin's other child, in a duel. Since Wu knew that once Garmadon was free, he would be looking for the weapons, so with The help of Dragons, Flame, Wisp, Rocky, and Shard, faithfully guarded The weapons. The End of the Iron Baron One and a half millennia after Amaru's experiments, the Iron baron began this search for Firstbournes' palace, and the golden Dragon armor as well. At the same time a few humans and a Arakashian came to the first realm and were captured by the Dragon hunters, though Faith, helped them escape. Later one of the humans, Wu, found the armor and Firstbourne covered the Iron baron on molten lava. March of thine Oni The Black Oni had returned to the First Realm in order to longevity into eternal shadow, and Firstbourne had tried to fight, but she was horribly injured, so she fled with Faith, and ended up in Ninjago, and was cared for by Wu, and Misako, and eventually helped the ninja defeat Omega, and break the Mask of Betrayal, and free the realms of his evil. Peace Between Oni Later Queen Firstbourne, now reinstated, met with Nakita, Faith, and the other Oni. They signed a peace treaty, officially ending the war, and the realm shifted back into balance, at long last. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Species Category:Elemental Masters Category:YocaiEmperor Universe